


/r/Vicodin

by Aphordite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, i named red lion Jam, praise for google translate, sleep talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: Drabble: Keith is on pain-killers and talks in his sleep. Lance texts Shiro and Pidge everything he says. Except for one thing...Short, Fluff. AU College





	/r/Vicodin

Lance is, _concerned_ to say the least. While he wasn’t to happy to have to watch this guy while Shiro was out working late, he couldn’t ignore the request when asked so nicely. 

Keith had just gotten his wisdom teeth taken out that day and Shiro was worried, as any big brother would be, that he might do something stupid while on the medicine given to him. But as they were living on their own, he couldn’t just miss work, so he asked Lance if he could just keep an eye on him. 

Lance just wanted the free food really. He wasn’t hard to please, he problem was...

Keith was just too pretty when he wasn’t talking. Like way too pretty. 

The darker haired boy was laying on the couch, one arm over covering his eyes and fast asleep. His mouth slightly open as he breathed slowly. Lance just wanted to brush his hard out of mouth but that would be stupid, he hated Keith.

At least he thought he hated Keith. 

When he wasn’t asleep, the boy was a bane on his existence, he was brash, rude and always questioned his decisions. Which was awful because they were in Lab together with Hunk and Pidge. He moved foreword without testing reactions and destroyed their whole physics experiment once. Weeks of work that had to be redone in one weekend. 

All because of the sleeping beauty that was laying there on the couch. 

Lance reached over to turn on the TV. 

“Jam, stop....” a murmur came from the couch. Lance froze and looked around the room. The cat was nowhere too be seen, he was probably hiding, he wasn’t a fan of Lance. Which only meant one thing. 

Keith was talking in his sleep. His Vicodin induced sleep. 

This was hilarious. 

“Keith, buddy?” 

“No. I don’t want to ride to the space station.” A little louder this time Keith slightly moved on the couch, still keeping his arm over his eyes. 

“Why don’t you want to go to the space station?” Lance waned to see how much he could talk before he woke himself up. 

“Jam can’t drive there...he’s a cat.” Keith said with his serious tone, usually reserved for Lance’s miscalculations. 

Lance held back a laugh and immediately pulled out his phone. Opening up Pidge’s contact. 

**Lance:** Oh my god.  
**Pidge :** what now lance  
**Lance:** Keith is talking in his sleep >.<  
**Pidge :** wait real? What’s he saying??????!!!!!  
**Lance:** He’s talking about jam flying to the space station!  
**Pidge :** text me when it’s something more interesting...that’s dumb

Lance pouted for a minute, looking at Keith, who has since began not saying anything, Lance sighed turning his attention back to the TV. He had settled on watching the recent episode of Drag Race. He had almost given up on Keith’s sleep ramblings when...

“오늘 일하기 싫어.” 

Lance looked over confused. “What? Oh Christ...” Lance sighed and pulled out his phone. He opened his translator app that he had made for Hunk and Pidge when they became concerned at his family gathers. It wasn’t perfect by any means especially at Korean, but it worked when Shiro had gotten so tired that he mixed it in with his words. Maybe it would work for Keiths sleep-talking. 

**Lance:** Pidge he’s speaking Korean now.  
**Pidge :** and? 

“나는 아기를 보호 할 수 없다.“ He was almost distraught. 

**Lance:** Something about not being able o protect the babies? Because he’s high?  
**Pidge :** Baby what? 

“What babies Keith?” He was so mad he couldn’t open up both a video and his translator. He wish he could immortalize this moment. 

“자기 뚱땡이 들아.” 

Looking down at his phone, Lance burst out laughing, Keith was talking about baby hippos. 

That was when Keith woke up. He sat straight up his hair a muffled mess and his violet eyes half red from sleep. 

Lance was covering his mouth and made direct eye with Keith, freezing under his stare. Even when his face was swollen from the surgery, he was still a damn fine looking gentlemen. 

“Uh. Hey Keith, you’re awake?” Lance smiled. 

“Uh. Yeah why are you here?” Keith’s voice was a little gravely from sleep, Lance somehow found this hot. 

Which was stupid, he hated Keith. Right? 

“Shiro told me to keep an eye on you.” 

“No not here...there...” he pointed at the chair next to the couch. He was a little delirious, Lance could tell. 

“Well where else would I be? You were sleeping on the couch. Hogging the whole damn thing.” Lance snapped back face getting red. Keith, with his swollen face and red eyes, still looked gorgeous. 

How dare he. 

The boy moved his legs and motioned for Lance to come sit by him. Lance shrugged, the couch was comfier than the chair anyway, it’s not like anything was going to happen. He sat next to Keith and put his arms on the back of the chair. 

That was when something weird happened. Keith in his delirious state, leaned on Lance’s chest and started cuddling with him. Lance froze, stiffening up. He knew drunk words were sober thoughts, but no one ever said anything about pain killers and actions. He took a mental step back and thought about his next move. 

Keith was cuddling with him. The Keith that had never shown any affection for him. Hot headed Keith Kogane, who undermined every decision he made during their physics lab. Keith Kogane, who made fun of him incessantly when they worked together on anything. 

Keith Kogane, who also destroyed any chance he had with anyone he flirted with. Who brought him his physics notes when he had to miss a few days for his Grandma’s funereal because and he quotes “Hunk was busy.” 

Keith Kogane who actually has a pretty cute laugh, who blushes at all his stupid pick up lines. 

Lance didn’t hate Keith, and sitting here with him actually proved it. He was actually pretty cute, and kind. He cared about his brother Shiro, he helped Pidge when she was worried about her brothers health. He was an excellent leader when it came to their Lab. 

Lance put his arms around Keith and pulled him closer. He had a lot to think about. 

“나는 너를 정말로 좋아한다.” Keith mumbled before falling back asleep. 

———

“Pidge jeez I can’t believe you’re worried, Keith always talks in his sleep” Shiro fumbled with his keys at the door “You should hear the stuff he says about Lance.”  
“Keith says stuff about Lance?” Pidge says, giggling into the phone “Do tell.”  
“Not my business I can’t believe Lance texted you every word.” Shiro sighed opening the door “Well this is interesting.”  
“What is?”  
“Hold on I’ll send you a picture.” Shiro pulled out his phone and walked over the the couch. 

Lance and Keith were almost an entanglement of limbs, Keith laying on top of Lance’s chest as they slept peacefully. And on Lance’s phone was a simple translation from Korean to English, 

“나는 너를 정말로 좋아한다.” “I actually really like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Blackwell-ninja
> 
> Again posted a while ago


End file.
